It's hard to say goodbye
by tiguylerobot
Summary: Izuku learn a bad news who change his life -One shot-


Before reading this, i want you to know i'm a frenchie who TRY to write something in english. This is not my native language, there will be grammatical errors, i'm very sorry, i have no one who can correct it for me. So please be indulgent with me and try to enjoy the fanfic. Thanks guys.

-Good work students, you can have the rest of the day off.

-Thanks Aizawa Sensei. Said Kirishima. Hey Izubro, you okay man, you have blood on your mouth?

-Maybe someone hit me harder than i think back in the training exercisse.

-Take care of yourself bro, it's not manly to not taking care of his body.

-I will Kirishima-san, don't worry about me.

Later that day most of the class where chilling in the common room playing games or watching tv, suddenly we ear someone caughing hard. A few heads turn around to see Izuku a hand over his mouth with dificulty to breath.

-Midoriya-san are you okay? Here a handkerchief for your mouth.

-Thanks a lot Yaoyorozu, maybe i'm a little ill. I'll go to my room sleep for a while, maybe i'll fell better after a few hours. He excuse himself and walk to his room. He look at the handkerchief and see blood in it.

* * *

Days pass and students have normal schools days, one morning everyone was in time for homeroom exept for one student who seem to be late or absent.

-Does anyone of you have seen Midoriya this morning?

Everyone in the class respond they have not see him this morning for breakfeast.

-He must have oversleep, stay calm for a few minute i'll get someone to wake him and bring him here asap. Aizawa get out of the class to text All Might

-Hey Yagi, Midoriya is not in class this morning, can you go to the dorm and wake the problem child before he miss all the morning class.

A few minutes after reciving the text, All Might was in front of the room of his successor knocking at the door. _It's not him to not respond to the door, maybe he is sick or something. _Toshinori turn the doorknob and the door was not locked. He enter the room full of memorablia of himself and see the form of his student in his bed.

-Young Midoriya, you need to wake up, school have alerady started and you are still asleep, are you okay my boy. Izuku does not respond at firts. All Might shake the boy'shoulder to see blood on his pillow. MIDORIYA! The boy open his eye in panic to see his idol in his room, panic hin his eye.

-Al...All M..Might! what are you doing here in my room?

-MY BOY, YOU COVER IN BLOOD!

-I'M WHAT?

-Look at you, your pillow is tainted with blood and you still ave some on your mouth.

-Oh...I was sick for the last few days but it's nothing to worry, OH MY GOD I'M LATE TO CLASS. I NEED TO HURRY

-Noncense my boy, you come with me to see Recovery Girl, loosing blood from your mouth is not a good thing, i know what i'm talking about.

-But..i..i need to go to class, Aizawa senseil will kill me if i miss class.

-It's okay my boy. Get dress and we are going to see the old lady.

-O..Okay All Might.

* * *

-It's not good news sunny!

-W...What do you mean Recovery Girl?

-It's a cancer, i'm very sorry.

-You can heal me with your quirk, right?

-I'm affraid not, i can heal injuries but what you have here is far too advanced for my quirk...or any quirk i know. We can always try chemotherapy but the cancer is far to advanced in your body for any goods results. I don't think there is anything that can save you.

-Young Midoriya my boy!

-It's correct All Might...i'll...i'll...i need to know Recovery Girl, how much do i have left?

-It's hard to tell, i can't really tell precisly how much time before you can't even stand

-HOW MUCH TIME DO I HAVE TO LIVE?

-6 months max, i'm sorry young man. I'll sing your papers so you won't have to go back to class.

-No need, i'll stay in school.

-But!

-No but, i always want to be a hero, i'm not going to stop trying untill the end. I have nothing else, you know my mother have passed away a few month ago in a villain attack while she was doing shopping and my father is dead since i'm 6 years old, i have no one else than my classmates and the school staff. Don't take that from me,i..i..i need thoses peoples, Please, don't tell them i'm sick, i'll do it myself at the right time.

-Young man i cannot not tell the principal one of his student is dying.

-So tell him.

-Young Midoriya, are you sure my boy?

-Yes All Might, for now all i need is to return to class and be with my friends.

He put his uniform and try to do his tie, Toshinori see he have some dificulties come to the rescue.

-Look my boy, this is how you do your tie. Pass that here and that here.

-Thanks All Might, i should have learn how to do it sooner. Bye Recovery Girl, i promess you i'll come regulary for a check up. He exit the room with All Might who want to walk him to his homeroom.

* * *

-Sorry Aizawa Sensei, i was with Recovery Girl, i'm feeling a little hill this morning.

-I'ts okay problem child, go to your seat.

-Thanks Aizawa Sensei.

-You okay Deku?

-Yes Uraraka, i'll will be okay. Everything is going to be okay. And he did a nice smile, only himself knowing that smile was a fake but he need to put it on his face, for them.

* * *

-All Might, i have decided to give One For All to Mirio.

-But Young Midoriya!

-No All Might, Mirio is a great hero and he is now quirkless. We know Eri can't control her quirk and she is affrait to using it, Mirio must get my...our quirk. I'm pretty sure i will keep enough strengh in me with the remenant of the quirk untill the end so people won't see a difference. Promess me All Might you will train him to become the best hero, promess me you will do everything you can do to make him the next symbol of peace.

-Yes my boy, i promess you young Togata will become the best hero we can imagin.

-Good, can you bring him to the beach tonight.

-yes my boy.

* * *

-All Might, Midoriya, i'm here!

-Mirio, it's good to see you man.

-I'm also happy to see you Izuku! But why we are here? Is there something wrong?

-No Togata Shonen, we are here because we need to talk to you about something very important, it concern your...or should i said our futur.

-Our futur? Sound important.

-It is Mirio, you never know what is really my quirk, don't you?

-It's a strenght enencing quirk!

-No, ne name of my quirk is called One For All, it's a stockpike quirk who can be passed from hero to hero over the last generation.

-Passing a quirk? It is possible?

-Only my quirk.

-But why All Might is here, and why do you tell me something that important.

-I am here cause I was the one who give the quirk to young Midoriya.

-WHAT? YOU GET YOUR QUIRK FROM ALL MIGHT?

-Yes Mirio, and now in my turn I wish to giving it to you. You are the most pure heart person i have the luck to know, and since we rescue Eri you lost your quirk, the world lost the most couragous hero they need to know. I want you to recived my quirk and become once again Lemillion.

-I refuse!

-Mirio!

-No Izuku, you deserve as anyone to become a hero, it's your dream, i refuse you giving up becoming a hero for me, i will find a way to become a hero again, maybe Eri will find a way to control her quirk in time and i will become a hero again, i will not let you abandon being a hero for me, you can't

-I'm dying Mirio!

-What?

-I have a cancer, there is nothing to do to heal me, that's why i want you to get my quirk and become once again the hero who will save one million person in his career, i want to see you smiling to the people in danger and telling them everything will be fine because YOU are here. Please Mirio, became the next legend, became more than what me and All Might are, became the 10th holder of One For All.

-How much time do you have?

-Six month.

-I'll do it, for you Izuku, and for you Sensei, i will accept your power, but promess me Izuku, promess me you will fight till the end.

-I'm not dead yet. I will continue to try being the best till' the end. Mirio gave him a smile and a hug.

-okay, i'm ready to recived your power. Izuku smile to Mirio, pass his hand in his hair and pick up a string of green hair.

-EAT THIS!

* * *

Days pass and they manage to invent a story with Recovery Girl and Eri to explain how Mirio is getting a quirk back, the drug erasing quirk was not ''that'' perfect and it alter Mirio's body, changing his quirk factor, so instead of getting his permutation quirk erased definitly his body only devlop a new quirk overs the weeks when he was ''quirkless''. A real chance every drop of the drug where destroyed so nobody can do real research about that. The only person who was not convinced about that story was Bakugo who know about OFA.

-DEKU! come with me now, we need to talk.

-S..s...sure Ka..Kacchan! They goes to izuku's room and close the door.

-Why the fuck Tintin get OFA?

-Oh you noticed?

-Off course i fucking noticed. From passing through wall to super strenght and speed it was easy to know he get you'r fucking quirk, but WHY?

-Mirio is a better hero than me, he deserve it more than i do, so with All Might blessing i choose to gave it to him. _Let's hope Kacchan buy it, i'm not ready..not yet. _

-You know you'r a terrible liar!

-What do you mean Kacchan.

-Cut the crap nerd, we both know it's your fucking dream to become a hero, you will never give back the quirk for that shitty reason. So now, . .thruth.

-I...i...it's the thruth kacch **cough cough couch **_shit not now! _Izuku try to whipe the blood from his mouth without Bakugo noticing it but the blonde saw it.

_-_WHAT THE? DEKU WHY IS THERE FUCKING BLOOD?

_-_Not so loud Kacchan, you want everyone to ear it?

-I DON'T FUCKING CARE, WHY ARE YOU FUCKING BLEEDING IN YOUR DAMN MOUTH?

-BECAUSE I'M DYING KACCHAN OKAY!

-What?

-You ear me, i'm dying.

-H...How?

-Cancer, six months max, that's why i gave Mirio my quirk, so he can be a hero again when i will be in a coffin.

-N..No...there is something we can do!

-No Kacchan, there is nothing, it's too late.

Katsuki didn't know how but he find his way to the bed of Izuku and sit next to him, Deku, his rival...his friend, his first friend...dying?

-Who know?

-Recovery girl, All Might, Mirio and the principal.

-You didn't tell Round Cheek or Froggy?

-Her name is Tsuyu and why should i'll tell her first?

-Because you'r in love with her you idiot!

-Not gonna happen, you know.

-Yeah!

-Can I ask you something Kacchan?

-Yes!

-Can i talk to my friend, my first friend, the Kacchan i use to play with before he get his quirk?

-I'm here Dek,,,Izuku

-I know, it's just i miss...us! What whe have before... Katsuki pass a arm around izuku'shoulder.

-I'm here brother, i will always be. Both men crying on the green hair boy bed, talking all night long.

* * *

Over the weeks izuku give more and more of his attention to all his classmates, every seconds he have he manage to spend it with someone different from the class, discussing dark poetry with Tokoyami, baking with Sato, pettings pets with Koda, eating fancy cheeze with Aoyama, playing new videogame with Kaminari and Sero, working out with Kirishima and Shoji, going to mall with Ashido and Hakagure, listening to music with Jiro, having long chat about everything with Yaoyorozu, spending quality time with Uraraka and Iida, Sparring with Ojiro, training with Bakugo and Todoroki. He try to confess to Tsuyu but each time he want, he remind himself he don't have a lot and he don't want to break her heart.

One afternoon the girls of the class where all in Momo's room discussing girls' s things when the L subject come.

-I can't belive Ojiro finally asking me out on a date.

-I'm happy for you Toru, i wonder what gave him the courage to do it.

-Well Mina, he spend a lot of time with Midoriya lately kero, maybe Izuku help him to get confidence in himself.

-Since we talk about Deku, when are you going to tell him Tsu?

-I don't think i will confess Ochako.

-Why?

-Because i have the feeling he don't like me like i do, have you seen how much time he spend with a lot of people lately, it's been weeks i try to confess to him but each time i try he seem to avoid the subject and always seem to have someting else with someone from the class.

-You know Deku Tsu, he is too shy or maybe he don't want to hurt your feelings for any reasons. Knowing him the best way to confess him is the direct approch.

-Chako is right you know, Mirodi is too dense for a cheezy confession, ok girls it's time for Operation Glitter Banjo Butterfly.

-Eh Mina, the fuck is that shitty plan's name?

-Not now Kyoka, Operation Glitter Banjo Butterfly is simple. We put Midori and queen Froppy in a closet or a small room, we lock the door and we don't open it untill they eat each other's face.

-He your plan suck kero, you know that Mina!

-Tut tut tut, i'm a expert when it came to confessions!

-If you are a so called expert when are you getting a confession from Sero kero?

-Who said he didn't alerady confess?

-WUT?

-Another time girls for my story, GENERAL MOMO!

-Yes Mina?

-It's your duty to go get Midori and bring him to the laundry room, Operation Glitter Banjo Butterfly start NOW!

* * *

-Thanks you so much Midoriya but the washing machine is kinda heavy and I really want to get that shirt back,

-No problem Yaomomo it's my pleasure to help you and I know Sato is not in the dorm tonight, he is on a date night with Komori from class B.

-I'm pretty sure you have something to do with that Midoriya?

-I confess, he told me he find her very attractive and funny since our last common training, so I maybe have plan something with Kendo to get them to a cat cafe together.

-You are a very kind person Midoriya, I hope one day you will find someone to be happy with.

-Not a chance.

-What did you say?

-Oh nothing. Here we are, wich waching machine your shirt fell behind?

-The last one.

-Okidoukie, i'll lift it and you go get your shirt. He enter the room and Momo close the door behind him before creating a heavy duty door jammer.

-He Yaoyorozu? What's happening here?

-You'll thank me later Midoriya. (from behind the door)

-What the?

-I'm sorry Midoriya kero, the girls have lost their mind tonight

-Asu...Tsu?

-Yes Midoriya.

-You know i recall having told you to call me Izuku since you want me to call you by your giving name.

-Right kero.

-So let me guess, Yaomomo didn't lost a shirt behind the washing machine?

-Yeah...sort of...

-And they want us to spend time together?

-Yes kero. Izuku sit directly on the floor and look in the direction of the girl he love for a few months.

-I think i know what happen here and i don't think it's a good idea.

-What is not a good idea kero.

-You know what i mean Tsu. They think i'm too dense or something like that to tell you my thrue feeling toward you, but it's not gonna happen.

-Why kero?

-I...I...i don't want to talk about it. Asui's eyes begin to leak tears when he said that. Izuku see her face and get up really fast and hug her.

-No..no don't cry Tsu, i'm sorry if i'm being rude, it's just...i ….i...i have a good idea of your feeling toward me Tsu, and i can tell you they are the same from me but...but we can't be together.

-Why? I think i deserve to know why i can't be with the man i love.

-You are not ready to know it..no not ready. He lower his head and try to step back but she grab him in a stronger hug and force his head for him to look her in her eye.

-Izuku please, tell me why you don't want to be with me. If you love me we can be happy together forever.

-That's the problem, there is no forever for me.

-What do you mean?

-I...i alerady said too much.

-Izuku, you scare me.

-I...you really want to know? Are you sure you are strong enough to ear it?

-Yes kero, i love you Izuku but right now you scare me.

-Tsu, i...i love you too, i've been in love with you since day one at school and i...damn it's hard to say it...there is a reason we can't be together, it's because i want to protect you.

-Protect me, from what? The league of vilains? Another ennemy? I'm a hero student, i can take care of me.

-It's not from a ennemy...it's from...god it's complicated.

-Izuku please, what's happen here?

-In less than 4 months from here i will not be here anymore.

-What do you mean Izuku, you plan of changing school?

-No Tsuyu,,,,in less than 4 months...i will be dead.

-What?

-I have a terminal cancer...in a few weeks... the door of the laundry room open violently and every girls of the class where in the doorframe with tears in theirs eyes.

-What the? Oh right, jiro's quirk!

-Deku...please tell me this is a sick joke please. Ochako approch her best friend and hug him. Tell me it's not thrue.

-I'm sorry Chako. I'm so sorry. He fell on his knee and she do the same. All the others girls stand next to them crying. I'm so sorry for leaving you Chako. They stay like that for a few minutes, everyone crying and Izuku left Ochako to grab the hand of Tsuyu.

-This is the reason we can't be together Tsu, i don't want to left you heartbroken when i. he can't finish his sentence because the frog girl shut him with her lips on his.

-Izuku, i love you and you know that, do you think i will not be heartbroken when you will left us? I will be in so much pain cause i will not have the chance to tell you how much i love you so please, don't reject me, we...we will face it together like real heros kero...i...i need you Izuku..please don't leave me.

-I will not Tsu, from now i'm yours for the time i have left. i...i think it's time i tell the others. Momo, Mina, Toru, Kyoka, Ochako, can..can you gather the rest of the calss please with Aizawa sensei, they deserve to know the truth. The girls nod and left the room to bring everyone downstair in the common room.

* * *

all the remaining of class A was in the common room including Eraserhead.

-I hope there is a really good reason you disturb my nap Yaoyorozu, cause if it's a prank i swear to Kami you will all have dentention untill you'r all 40.

-We gather you here for a good reason Aizawa Sensei.

-It is the same reason you are crying Yaoyorozu?

-Y..yes sensei, just please take a seat its...it's really important. Aizawa was worried, all the girls in the room have red eyes for crying, everyone in the class was here exept for Midoriya and Asui, what's happen here. His questionning was interpup when the 2 missing teenagers enter the room holding hands and going to the front of everyone. Tsuyu was looking Izuku with a worried look and apply a slightly harder pression on his hand.

-Hey guys...i have something to tell you all, god it's hard to tell.

-It's okay kero, i'm here with you Izuku.

-Thanks Tsu, looks guys, i consider all of you as my familly, yes even you Sensei, you'r like a uncle to me.

-Thanks problem child!

-What i try to tell you...i...i'm...I have...I have a terminal cancer and...i only have around 4 months to live. Every girls in the room start crying again, they grab the closest guy next to her and put their head on their shoulder crying. I know it's a hard pill to swallow but i want you all to know i love you all. Guys can you, for the next couples of weeks, can we be just a all big familly...i...i need to know i will spend my lasts days with the people i love the most. He was now crying, all the guys in the room don't know what to do, Midoriya, the green cinnamon bun, the bravest and the craziest reckless of their friend, the guy who always smile, the guy who is always here for everyone is...dying.

-Guys..i know it's not a easy new but please...can we be happy from now? I..I want to spend my last weeks with you and i want us to be happy, i want to have the best memories of my friend when i'm... he broke in tears, he fell on his knee and start crying, his girlfriend on her knee next to him hugging and petting his back while the rest of the class too much in shock to do anything.

* * *

The nexts weeks life was different in class A, everyone want to spend the more and more time with izuku, it was not unusual to Aizawa to let the kids go before the end of class to do something with izuku, they usualy spend time all the 20 kids together, eating together like a big familly, studying together and the most important part, making Izuku happy.

One day after a session where All Might train Mirio to control OFA Izuku want to spend a few hours with his idol.

-Mirio get a nice grip on the power, at the end of the year he will mastered it without problem.

-Young Togata is good with the power indeed, he will make a excelent symbol of peace, like you would have become one.

-T..Thanks All Might, the opinion you have of me is really touching.

-Noncense my boy, I always have a high opinion of you.

-Say All Might, can..can I ask you something really important and personnal?

-Sure my boy, whatever wou want.

-You know, you always be here for me, since the beginning you train me, belive in me, when my mom die you have been taking care of me.. i can say...i.. always consider you as my...as my father.

-Midoriya Shonen...

-Can...can i for once...can i call you dad for once in my life. I know it's silly but..

-No my boy, i'll be the happiest man on earth to call you my son.

-T...thanks...Dad!

* * *

It's been over 7 months Recovery Girl have annonced the fatal news to Izuku and he beat her pronostic by one month so far. The last weeks he never been happier, he get close to all his classmates, make up things with Kacchan, get a awsome girlfriend, find himself a father in Toshinori, what he can ask more...yearh..health.

-Hey guys, i'm feeling very tired tonight, i know you all want to go to the beach but can we just stay inside and being lazy, like watching a movie or something else.

-Sure Izubro, we can always hit the beach tomorow.

-Indeed Midoriya, we can plan this trip to the beach for another time, your wealth is more important than a activity.

-Thanks Kiri and Tenya, i'm just very tired, i just want to sit on the couch and having all my friend with me to watch something on the tv.

The class agreed with Izuku, he sit in front of the tv, next to his girlfriend and Todoroki, and they start enjoying a good comedy everyone know Izuku love, a parody of a adventure of All Might. Instead of watching the movie, Izuku spend the time watching all his friends, seeing how his familly have grow for the last months, he was happy with somes of his friends who have find love, somes find new friendship overs the time, somes find new hobbys and interest and somes who have find new inner peace. He look at Tsuyu, how he was happy with her for the lasts months, he remember the first night she decided she won't stand separated from him and decided she will sleep in his room, she never sleep in her room since. He love her so much, he hope she will forgive him when he will leave her.

-Tsu!

-Yes Izuku.

-I...I just want to say...I love you.

-I love you too Izuku. You look tired, why don't you put your head on my laps and rest a bit.

-That's a great idea, just a little nap...you are beautifull, i'm happy to be with you here.

-You make me happy too Izuku, rest a little bit, i will be here when you wake up.

Izuku close his eyes while his girlfriend run her fingers in his hairs, he ear all his friend laughs at the funny scene in the movie and that make him happy. Slowly he start drifting to the land of the dreams without knowing it's the last time.

At the end of the movie, everyone start picking up their stuff and decided to call off for the night so they will be in great shape for a day at the beach the day after. Tsuyu decided Izuku shoud be better slepping in his bed she try to woke him but he didn't respond.

-Izuku..hey honey wake up we will go to sleep in our room. She shake his shoulder. Izuku...Izuku. She look at his face, he didn't move, she look at his chest and she didn't see it move with his breathing...he seem not breating at all. Izu?...Izu..IZUKU! no..no..no..don't..not now..no. She start crying, she know. He is gone. Shoto see her detress, he approch izuku and see what happen. He fell on his knee and start crying, his head on the chest of his first real friend, he know what just happen, Izuku Midoriya is dead in sleep surrounded by his friends.

* * *

It's been 3 days since Izuku's death and the entire school is in mourning. A lot of the students and teachers of the entire school came to class A to pay their respect to the group. Aizawa look more tired than anything, he try to keep it to himself but it hurt him a lot to lost a so great student, but he need to stay strong to the others kids in the class, they need him more than anything. All Might is not better, he just cry his dead son for the past days and he look 15 years older as much he is hurt, he have lost his smile, he just have a dark face with red eyes. All the school come to the funeral, even somes pros heros came, as the Wild Wilds Pussycats, Grand Torino, Fat Gum, Bubblegum and Centipede and others who have know Izuku overs the last years. Nezu head the ceremony, as the principal of the school it was his duty to give a speach to commemorate the memory of a so great student. After the ceremony everyone return to their home and class A decided to stay together and return to the common room of the dorm.

-I..I thinks about this. That little girl with the horn, Eri, can we use her power to do something?.

-No Mina, they alerady try and they can't. Kirismima respond to her before yelling of rage and throwing a chair agains the wall.

-With all the money I have i should have pay for a cure, but..but. Momo cannot finish her sentence cause she was crying too much.

Torodoki was sit on a chair, he was too much in pain to say anything.

-Does...does he still have familly? Asking Ochako

-Yes, us! Respond Bakugo before picking Ochako in his arm into a hug.

The rest of the students stay silent after that, a few minutes later All Might and Aizawa enter the room, eyes still puffied and reds after the ceremony.

-Students, Izuku left me a DVD to play for you when the moment come..I think we should listen to it. Aizawa put the dvd and everyone sit to watch it.

_Hey guys, I hope you are all allright. Listen i know it's hard but we all know it as to come. I'm sorry for leaving you, i hope you will forgive me one day. I..I want to speak to all of you one last time, can I?_

_Aizawa Sensei...thanks you, thanks you for all you have done to me, i really consider you as the uncle i never have and i promess you i'll stop right now being a problem child._

_All Might...you alerady know what i want to tell you but once again, meeting you that day was the greatest day of my life and...i love you dad, i'll miss you!_

_Eri, my little Eri, i want you to became one day a beautifull young woman and i want you to smile, promess me my dear Eri you will smile._

_Mirio, you made me a promess, you don't forger it man? Became the next symbol of peace for both of us and please, take care of Eri, i want her to smile again. _

_Neijire, Tamaki, take care of Mirio, he need the both of you more than you think. _

_Hitoshi, there is a empty seat in class A now, i'll keep it warm for you man, please became a hero and show to the world what you are capable of. I alerady arrange everything with Aizawa Sensei, my spot is your's man, take it!_

_Mineta, please stop being a pervert and respect woman or i swear i'll come hunt you for the rest of your life._

_Yuga, please never stop spark my friend, you are the light of the class you know it!_

_Koji, i'll miss you man, i'm pretty sure you will name a little rabbit Deku one day, no?_

_Fumikage, you are not alone in the dark, dark shadow is with you man, and i'm pretty sure if you want to talk to me again we can meet again for a chat with the help of the dark arts, right?_

_Mezo, you'r one of the strongest guy i have the chance to know, take care of yourself man, and i hope you'll reveal your real face to everyone one day. _

_Hanta, don't stop smiling man, you'r smile really tape us a smile on our face...damn i need to work on my jokes._

_Mashirao, i'll miss ya man, i'm happy i have help you and Toru to found each others_

_Toru, don't cry girl, i want to see your smile._

_Rikido i wish i ask you to teach me how to cook a sweet cake like you do man, they are so good. _

_Mina don't stop smiling, you are after all the real alien queen._

_Denki you shock me everyday man, don't change okay!_

_Kyoka, i will miss our guitare lessons cause in thoses moments i discover the real you, open yourself to the others will you, you are a real sister for me and i will miss you a lot. _

_Tenya, we have so much great adventures together, stay the great man you are, you are a real leader._

_Eijiro, don't cry bro, death is only one of the manly step of the life right? _

_Momo, you are the most inteligent person i have the chance to meet in my life, you will become one of the greatest hero one day, you are so smart and so kind with everyone, don't change at all okay. Big hug sis!_

_Ochako, my first friend when we begin school here, i know you are hurt, i'm sorry for leaving you. Maybe one day with your quirk you will float so high in the sky we will see each other. _

_Shoto, i can't still belive how you change over the last years, you come from a cold lone wolf to a warm person, i'm glad to call myself your friend. _

_Kacchan, my first friend, my real brother, my only regrets is we spend too much years without each othrs but i will always love you like my brother. Can you promess me something, protect thems, protect the class, they need someone strong to protect them and i know you are the best of us, yes you are better than me, you are the number one Kacchan, you always be. Oh and while i'm here, you can have all my stuff, i know you love my collectibles as much as i love it, it's all yours. And one last thing, wil you confess to Ochako please, i'm dying to see the two of you together one day, i really wish in a few years knowing a little boy named Izuku Bakugo will enter U.A. to become the next number one hero. _

_And the last person i want to say something is you my beautifull Tsuyu, please forgive me for leaving you, i have love you with all my heart for every seconds i have know you, you are the most important person in my life, I wish i have more time for you, more time to show you the world, more time to ask you to become my wife, more time to raise a familly with you, more time to become old and having grandchildrens playing in our garden, more time to live with you. I love you Tsuyu Asui, i love you, i love you i love you and i always will_

_this is the end now? Or it's the begining of a new adventure for me? I don't know but be sure of something, i will always be there for you guys, i love you all. Damn it's hard to say goodbye!_

_I love you...my familly!_

The end


End file.
